1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is systems for correctively controlling the turning movement of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For an under-steering phenomenon or an over-steering phenomenon which may be generated as a result of steering operation during a cruising operation of a vehicle, there have been realized no techniques other than those by which a correctively steering operation is conducted by an operator or driver himself, and the development of a system which enables an automatic correction of the turning movement of a vehicle is desired.